


Afternoon Delight

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron shouldn’t dream such things in range of his telepathic lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Soundwave, Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Sparks, Public Sex  
>  **Notes:** Pure smut and drivel. Takes place after “Constellation” ends.

Megatron gazed down at the lithe, beautiful mech under him. Starscream lay on his back, a teasingly seductive grin on his face. Both hands rested, slightly curled, to either side of his head.

“Well?” the seeker asked. “Now you’ve got me where you want me, whatever shall you do with... or rather... _to_ me?”

Megatron was surprised to feel himself begin to tremble just from the tone of voice. He hadn’t expected Starscream to be so receptive, but Starscream was a shockingly sensual creature. It was obvious in the way he lay waiting. Megatron knelt over him, a knee to either side of slim red hips, and bent his face to Starscream’s. 

The seeker arched up and wound his arms around Megatron’s neck, dragging him into a blazing kiss. Megatron gasped, and caught his balance, palms flat against Starscream’s wings. The seeker broke the kiss on a pleasured gasp and smiled as he clasped Megatron’s head between his hands, then pulled him back down to sweep his tongue in a fiery caress.

Talented hands stroked and strummed sensitive wires beneath Megatron’s armor and left him moaning and arching above Starscream. It shouldn’t be this way. He was supposed to have melted Starscream, but instead the seeker had reduced him to quivering need with hardly any effort at all.

Megatron could hold out no longer against the rapturous sensations and allowed his spark energy to pulse out. Starscream cried out and then-

-slugged him in the face.

Megatron sat bolt upright in his berth and looked around in shock, only half awake. Soundwave was kneeling next to him fists balled up and a very angry look marring his unmasked face. “What-” Megatron began.

“I grow weary of your faithless spark,” Soundwave snarled.

Megatron blinked a few times as the memory of his dream returned. It was a testament to just how off-balance he felt that he jumped to defend himself. “You don’t understand, Soundwave. If you had seen what I did yesterday, you’d have had the same sort of dream.”

Soundwave only glared.

~ | ~

_[The Day Before]_

“Star!” Skywarp whined. “Why are we down here? It’s dark and dirty and there’s nothing interesting.”

Starscream walked fast and ahead of his bondmate, and cast a quick glance over his shoulder. “Oh? Nothing interesting?” He kept his intentions buried until he found the right spot, then grabbed Skywarp’s hand and swung him around to fetch up against the wall.

“Ouch,” Skywarp deadpanned, and raised an optic ridge at his mate.

“Finding anything interesting yet?”

“No,” was the shrugged answer.

“Really?” Starscream leaned in and brushed his lips against Skywarp’s, allowing his full intentions to come through their bond.

“Someone will see us,” Skywarp warned.

 _I don’t think he cares,_ Thundercracker cut in through the bond. He was stuck on guard duty in the command center and couldn’t wait for his shift to end in fifteen minutes. 

Starscream flashed a wicked grin. “Best put on a good show then, don’t you think?” he said in a low seductive tone. He pressed in, hands on Skywarp’s chest, and swept his tongue along Skywarp’s lower lip in a possessive stroke that left him wondering who replaced his knee joints with gelatinous goo.

Always ready to give as good as he got, Skywarp stroked his hands lightly up and out along the lower edge of Starscream’s wings, purring as Starscream jerked and sucked in a sharp, hissing breath at the sensations.

“A good show it is then,” Skywarp answered his own tone full of dark seduction. He ran his fingers under red armor, causing a few interesting expletives to fall from Starscream’s lips. When his hands reached his mate’s shoulders, he suddenly shoved hard. Starscream stumbled to the opposite wall with a shocked cry before it was muffled by Skywarp’s mouth crushing against his.

Starscream struggled lightly as Skywarp caught his hands, and twining their fingers together, pushed his arms back against the wall beside his head. A twinge of fear ghosted along the bond. Skywarp pulled back from the kiss and asked, “You ok with this?”

Starscream considered his position and who he was actually with. He was tired of everything that might remind him of his rape cropping up and stopping him from doing what he wanted to. Skywarp wouldn’t hurt him at all, and it was silly to be afraid of just having his hands braced back by his bondmate. Decision made, he told Skywarp in a soft, impassioned voice, “Make me ok with it.” 

Skywarp leaned back in, pressing full-length against Starscream and pinning him against the wall. Starscream grinned against Skywarp’s lips, and lifted one leg to wrap around his waist. Skywarp tipped his head back and raised an optic ridge in curiosity. Starscream pushed forward until he was able to capture Skywarp’s mouth again. Deciding he was going to be in control of this little encounter, Skywarp put every trick he knew into play. He nibbled lightly along his bonded’s jaw line, then ran his tongue down the silvery throat, purring as Starscream moaned.

“You know you’re going to have to keep it down this time. We _are_ in a public place.” Skywarp snickered.

Starscream gave a little hop and twisted his other leg up and around Skywarp’s waist. “Psht! As if that’d ever be possible!” He tugged at his arms until Skywarp let go then wrapped them around behind his mate’s head and dragged him back into the kiss. 

Skywarp dug his fingers into Starscream’s wiring, wringing more lusty sounds from him.

“Fast. I want it fast,” Starscream begged. “Hurry! Sky, please!” He writhed and gripped Skywarp tighter with both his arms and his legs.

Skywarp ran teasing hands along the lower edge of Starscream’s wings again, and pulled another rather loud moan from him. “Sky!” he shouted.

“Say mercy,” Skywarp teased, and repeated the stroke.

“Ah! Mercy! Primus, Sky! _Please_!” Starscream cried.

Chuckling, Skywarp unleashed his spark energy in a powerful pulse, and listened as Starscream screamed. He braced his hands against the wall, pressed his weight fully into his mate, and brought his mouth back to Starscream’s. If he kept that screaming up, they really would draw an audience.

The energy slammed hard and fast back and forth between them. Skywarp wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist before thrusting his entire being into one final pulse and clapping a hand over Starscream’s mouth as his helm slammed back into the wall behind him, shrieking in release. Even muffled it was loud. Skywarp grit his teeth and buried his face in Starscream’s neck. He had no idea how he managed to hold them both up through it all.

Both of them struggled to regain their senses. Starscream hung limply in Skywarp’s arms, and Skywarp’s legs were shaking.

Starscream chuckled a little, and Skywarp looked up. “What’s funny?” he asked, still breathless.

“Told you I couldn’t be quiet.” Starscream snickered.

“Yeah, well. You were named appropriately.” 

Starscream laughed, and returned his feet to the floor. “Appropriately? That’s a big word for the afterglow, Cupcake!”

Skywarp smiled, then let out a startled cry. He tripped back and nearly crashed to the floor before coming to rest back against the place on the wall they’d begun this game.

Starscream stalked over to him, and swept him into a blazing, fiery kiss that after such a powerful merging shouldn’t have turned him back on quite so fast. 

Starscream pulled back. “I think I’m going to have to trap you in empty hallways more often.”

Skywarp grinned mischievously. _Hey, TC~ So there’s this hallway here on sublevel three where Star just showed me the coolest thing._

Laughter rang through the bond. _Shift’s just ending. I’ll be right there!_

~

Megatron bit back a groan of annoyance. He’d only been down to double check Slugslinger and Triggerhappy’s cleaning of the lower levels when, just before he exited the storage room, he’d heard someone gasp in pleasure. Wasn’t that what quarters were for? He had peeked around the doorway only to see Skywarp shove Starscream across the hall. Their words were too soft to pick up, but only moments later Skywarp, barely visible in the dim light, swept his hands along Starscream’s wings. The lusty cry echoed in the halls and reverberated through Megatron’s mind. Starscream begged beautifully, cried out, and when his mate finally gave in he screamed. Pressed to the wall, abandoned to ecstasy, Starscream arched back and Skywarp covered his mouth.

He bit back another growl, this one of arousal. He was going to have that image of Starscream stuck in his mind for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Whatever Shall You Do To Me by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16489978)   
>  [Megatron and Starscream by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16490425)


End file.
